Discovery Christmas
by flo4ever
Summary: A fight over the remote quickly turns into something a bit more personal. /ExB/Lemon/My entry for the 'Who's Under Your Tree' contest/


**Penname: ~ flo4ever**

**Title of story: ~ Discovery Christmas**

**Vamp or Human: ~ All Human**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

_A fight over the remote quickly turns into something a bit more personal. /ExB/Lemon/My entry for the __'Who's Under Your Tree' contest/_

_

* * *

  
_

After what seemed like an eternity, Edward fumbled his way back in to his apartment with dinner and some beer. He saw his sister's roommate was stretched out on one of the sofa's watching TV. She flicked her gaze to him briefly before returning it to whatever was on the channel.

"Hey, Bells…what are you doing here?" he asked as he grabbed his two burgers and large fries out of the bag then chucked the remaining food in the bag to her. "You want my salad? I hear chicks supposedly live on that shit to keep their tiny waists…" he drawled out, smirking.

Bella glared at him. "Asshole."

"Bitch." Edward said with a huge grin.

He sat down on the floor, propping his feet up on the small, ocher coffee table. It was tiny, and highly unfitting for guy's apartment, but it had been a gift from his Mom, Esme.

Bella sat up and started fiddling with the salad, putting the dressing on and chucking the croutons at Edward's head. He ducked the missile and laughed as he wolfed down his burgers as Bella stole some fries while somehow still sitting on the couch. He cracked open a beer and swigged it down as he continued inhaling his meal. Pretty soon, he was finished with the food and his first beer and he gathered all the wrappers and the empty bottle up and tucked them back inside the bag. He looked at Bella and saw she was finishing up her salad as well.

"Somebody's a hungry monster tonight, huh Bells? Haven't seen you eat that fast in a long time, gorgeous." Edward said, smirking.

"Shut up…I was hungry. I didn't eat much for dinner." Bella said, blushing.

Edward grinned, enjoying ribbing this tiny woman. "Right, I know for a fact Alice can't cook to save her life. Or anyone's for that matter. Remember when you guys moved here? I had to label the boxes she brought. I remember the kitchen supplies were labeled 'Dangerous.'" He strode over and gathered the empty container and throwing it away as well. When he'd finished cleaning up, he grabbed the case of beer and trudged back, flopping down next to Bella and setting the beer down on the ground beside the sofa. He popped open his second beer of the night and took a hearty swig. He turned to look at Bella, who seemed intent on watching the TV program.

"Beer, Bells?" he asked.

Bella looked at him briefly. "Sure, why not?" she said, reaching out to take the offered beverage. She popped the cap and swigged it down as she settled back into the cushions.

Edward turned back to the TV, frowning slightly at what was playing on the screen.

"Dude…are you seriously watching the Discovery channel? The Rome series?" Edward asked.

"What? It's really interesting to learn about the assassination on the Ides of March and the near simultaneous death of Niobe…" Bella said crossly.

"Are you... serious?" Edward asked, incredulous, "Don't you get enough hands on experience with fiction when you're writing that book of yours? The Discovery Channel!" He huffed, then narrowed his eyes as he spoke lowly, "Has Jasper been hanging around your place lately?"

"That's different, Edward. Jazz makes us watch Mythbusters, I swear it's like foreplay to those two! Alice has been eye fucking him all day. Besides, there's not much else on TV tonight anyways, beside those shitty Christmas movies. You seriously fucking think I actually watch this shit? Why'd you think I came over here? Alice insisted we'd watch Home Alone, and I mean all of them.. I figured they could use some home alone time themselves." Bella forced a smile, then glanced up to take in the enormous tree that lit up his entire living room.

"Besides, our apartment is a whole less merry than yours is. Alice wouldn't even let me get a tree. Claims she's 'allergic'. Whatever. I mean fuck, you even have garlands!"

Edward was silent for a second. "Yeah, I like Christmas. Who gives a fuck? Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be sitting your ass on a plane to Forks right about now?"

"Nah. Charlie is up to his elbows in work, and has some fancy date tonight. You remember Sue, right? Anyway, I figured me and Alice would just stay in, but she was a little too impatient, waiting for me to leave so she could start unwrapping her.. gift. She had me at Home Alone, though. So I left."

"Not cool, Bells." Edward shook his head, "Sorry you're stuck here now though."

"I'm not."

"Bella…" His eyes were weary, confused with her statement. Seeing the pleading in her eyes, he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her it wasn't refusal he emitted.

"Please, Edward. Are you taking somebody out tonight or something?"

"Uh, no."

"Big fancy family dinner?"

"No."

"Secret Santa at the shop?"

"Bella."

"So I can stay here?"

Edward crossed his arms over his chest like spoilt child. "Fine. But please turn off the fucking Roman show. At least put on something cool, like 16 and pregnant." He huffed.

"Dude, no. I am not watching those whiny, stuck up bitches. Forget it!" She said, trying to sound down, considering how excited she was that Edward gave in.

"Come on, Bells! They're hot, scantily clad, whiny stuck up bitches! I like that one chick with the dark hair that's nice and thick…" Edward said, getting lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"You're such an asshole." Bella said, shaking her head.

"I'm not kidding! The guys at the parlor usually turn that shit on when they're doing ink. Helps them concentrate or whatever. It used to be LA ink they would watch, but for some reason they all started being scared of Kat. I never cared what they watched, though, have you seen those commercials lately? A Velcro jacket to hold your baby, fucking hilarious," Edward laughed, loud and incredulous now.

Bella glared daggers at him. "Yeah, I remember it being on when you gave me this," She held out her arm and turned it slightly so the drawing of the Mad Hatter was facing upward, "You didn't have to act all tough and macho every time you're around a pretty girl, Edward. Be that as it may, we are still watching this!" Bella shouted.

"God, you will never change. I remember you were squirming and moaning the entire time. First you assaulted me, demanding you needed someone more experienced to be the first to give you a tattoo. Then you deck Emmett, who is easily a whole person bigger than you, because he implied you weren't exactly questioning my tattooing experience. But the minute you sat down in that chair you get a drippy nose before I even touched you with the needle."

"It wasn't the needle."

"What?"

"Forget it. Just be quiet and watch the show, Eddie."

"No. I want to know what you meant. Was the picture wrong? Is that it?" He urged, his voice a mere whisper.

"Edward," Bella paused, smiling fondly, "I love it. I just.. God it's hard for me to form a coherent thought when I'm around you. When I first saw you that day, I was shaking with anticipation that someone like you would be the first to mark my skin like that." Bella whispered the last part. She thought she heard a quiet 'fuck' coming from Edward, but wasn't entirely sure. Edward sat up straight then, en folded his hands almost nervously in his lap.

"What do you mean, someone like me?"

"Oh please, Edward. Have you looked at yourself lately? Surely you must know the effect you have on people." said Bella, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"What kind of effect?"

"You dazzle people." She murmured. Edward was entirely too amused by this to take her seriously. He leaned in closer, trapping her within the forest-green of his eyes. The tree behind him illuminated his frame, casting an eerie glow, giving him an unearthly appearance.

"Anyone in particular?" Edward smirked. His minty breath washed over her face, yet Bella tried to act unaffected by rolling her eyes."You've affected _me_ on quite the number of occasions."

"Am I affecting you now?" Edward said, his voice a mystic velvet. Bella's gaze instinctively flickered to his lips while he spoke. Not missing the movement, Edward licked his lips and leaned in, painfully slow, their noses almost touching when their lips were mere inches apart. Bella closed her eyes and breathed in his heady scent, tilting her head and parting her lips to meet his.

Just then, a new episode of "Dirty Jobs" came on, blaring the opening credits at a deafening pitch. The sudden sound startled them both, making them jump up simultaneously. Edward was immediately dissatisfied their little game was so soundly disrupted, and eyed the source of the unwanted interference adamantly.

"Bella. Give. Me. The. Remote." Edward growled.

"No. Screw you, Edward. We are not watching 16 and pregnant!" Bella growled back.

Edward smirked. "Bells, don't make me manhandle you, …give up the remote!"

"I said no, Eddie. In fact, I think I'll put it someplace safe so you can't have it…." Bella said with a smirk of her own as she shoved it down her pants.

"Don't think I won't go in there."

"Really, Edward? I'd like to see you try!" Bella bellowed out.

Edward's face dipped down, dropping into an evil grin and a deep level of determination was visible in his eyes as he set his beer down and swung himself off the couch.

"Last chance Bells…" Edward growled.

Bella just crossed her arms behind her head, setting her own beer down on the side table, crossed her legs as she stretched out and smirked sardonically at Edward.

Edward pounced on Bella, who immediately joined the melee as they grappled back and forth. They hurled themselves off the couch,. nearly taking the festive tree with them. Edward attempted to get his hands into her pants to retrieve the remote several times but was thwarted each time as Bella rolled underneath the artificial evergreen, in between the fancy silver wrapped gifts.. Finally, he got his hand inside and was digging around until it brushed against something soft. Bella gasped out beneath him.

"Edward…" she panted. "That's…uh…that's not the remote, dude…" she whispered breathily.

Edward stopped to take in how they were laying on the floor. The plastic bristles of the tree were pricking his back, but he couldn't think of it any longer when he realized what it was exactly that he was touching. He lay sideways over Bella's legs, pinning them to the carpet as his forearm lay across her chest to pin her back to the flat surface. A few ornaments were scattered on the floor when they supposedly rolled underneath the tree. The soft, warm area he'd thought was hiding the remote, had been in fact the one thing Edward had dreamed about for years on end. Instead of being shocked or upset, Edward found himself intrigued. He'd seen Bella naked many times over their duration of friendship, it was inevitable when you were close friends that it would happen. But, he'd never imagined it would be like this before, though. Curiosity won out and he tentatively explored the slit of silk skin beneath his fingers. Bella gasped again, her head tilting back into the flooring, her mahogany locks weaving through strands of silver angel hair that came whirling down the branches from above their heads.

"Puro, etereo… Un angelo." Edward said under his breath as he watched the pleasure ripple through his friend's body.

Edward scooted up more fully, still pinning Bella down but removing the pressure that had been enforced with his limbs. He continued to stroke the slick skin beneath his palm, listening to Bella's gasps and moans. She gripped his forearms hard, her nails digging into the muscled flesh. Edward's face drifted closer to hers, wanting to hear every pleasured sound that fell from this ethereal creature's lips. There was a moment when Bella's eyes shot open, gazing deeply into his own.

Earth clashed with Forest.

At that moment, he broke down completely.

"Isabella…" he breathed out before leaning in and capturing her lips in a tentative kiss before pulling back and looking into Bella's eyes to gauge her reaction.

She gazed at him for a long moment before leaning up just slightly, giving a sort of permission for Edward to do it again. He leant in, capturing her mouth again as he continued to stroke the soft surface through her already soaked panties. He could feel the wetness through the thin fabric and felt his cock harden in his jeans. A loud moan escaped his lips. Bella pulled back, looking at him deeply, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Edward, what are we doing?" She asked quietly.

"I-I don't know Bells…" He whispered back, his hand stilling between her legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Bella said.

"I know…We, we should stop."

"Do you want to stop?"

" Fuck no."

"Then don't…" Bella whispered, smiling slightly.

Edward answered with a small smile of his own. He raised himself up, shifting his leg over Bella's body, straddling her and lowering himself back over her and leaned in to kiss her again. Bella responded eagerly, pulling him down on top of her. Edward stroked lightly over Bella's heated skin again, making her moan into his waiting lips. Bella reached to grab his hand, stilling him again. Edward looked down at her, asking her with his eyes if she'd changed her mind and really did want to stop.

"Let's do this right…" Bella whispered. She reached out and grasped the edge of Edward's shirt, tugging it over his head. He raised his arms to help her. He smiled down at Bella as her hands trailed over his body, the soft touches making his skin prickle with goose bumps and making him shiver.

Bella trailed her fingers over his nipples and Edward groaned softly, shuddering at her touch. Bella simply grinned. Edward fumbled, reaching to tug Bella's sweater up and off when she helped him out. Edward's hands explored her soft stomach, seeking out places to make her shudder and moan. They kissed, gasping and shuddering when the teasing touches found pleasurable places to roam. Bella decided that she wanted more. She reached out tentatively to Edward's belt, hovering at the buckle as she looked into his brilliant emerald eyes.

"Edward…can I?" she whispered.

"Bells…we do this…I won't be able to stop. Are you sure you want this?"

Bella thought for a moment, looking at Edward as she pondered the situation. Bella had always loved him, would always love him. She could be herself with him. She never had to hide from Edward. On their first day of college he taught her how to avoid being scammed by textbook companies. Her first A had been for Creative Writing, a class _he'd_ enrolled her in. Professors were not the enemy. Holding books for a girl should have been one of the Five Things They Tell You in Freshman Orientation. Edward was her niche. A place of comfort, and wisdom. To the outside world, Edward Cullen was just a freak who lived on weed and Jack's and had no personal sense of hygiene. To Bella, he was a neat freak who loved doing laundry and lived for his art and friends.

Bella decided.

She pulled the belt loose, prying the prong out and pulling the supple leather through until it hung open before her. She unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. Bella returned her eyes to Edward's as she eased the worn denim down off his hips. Edward gave a small nod and let Bella peel the fabric down as he rolled over to slip out of them completely. He rolled back on top of her, kicking the now squashed gifts to the side and resumed fumbling with the drawstring of Bella's track pants. He tugged the cord loose and peeled the worn and faded fabric down her shapely, toned legs. Edward settled himself back over Bella, aligning their pelvises as Bella reached up and pulled him back down against her.

Low hisses broke from each of their lips as the friction of their private parts grazing against each other's sent waves of pleasure crashing through them. Edward shifted one of his thin, long-fingered hands down to fist a handful of hair at the nape of Bella's neck as the other hand crept down her body. He cupped the firm flesh of her ass as his hand slipped beneath the waist band. Bella pressed their bodies together harder, grinding up into Edward's lean body, making them both quake from the heavy waves of pleasure crashing over them. Bella looped her leg around the back of Edward's, pressing them even closer together. His hips bucked forward as he ground down hard on her.

Panted breaths and breathy exchanges of each other's names ensued. His mouth battened down on Bella's own, his talented tongue stroking in, demanding surrender. Bella submitted, allowing Edward to pillage and plunder as he willed. When they finally broke for breath, they gazed at each other, watching the pleasure ghost over each other's faces. Bella trailed her hands down Edward's flanks, slipping beneath the elastic of his boxers to grasp hard at his buttocks, grinding their pelvises together even harder, eliciting deep gasps from each of them.

"Too much.. clothes…off." Bella whimpered.

Edward nodded his agreement, stilling their bodies to peel Bella's now very damp, baby blue lacy panties down and off her body. She grasped Edward's boxers hungrily, practically tearing them off his body. They reconnected, their sweat-slick bare skin causing their bodies to slide easily together. Edward let out a low growl, clutching Bella's body harshly and flipping them over so that she was on top him, straddling his waist.

"God, Bella…you don't know how long I've wanted this…Wanted you." Edward said with a low, rough chuckle and his trademark half-smirk.

Bella's answering grin was almost feral. Edward reached up to capture her lips, effectively wiping the teasing grin off her face as he took control of their kiss. He moaned as Bella ground down into him, rolling her hips vigorously while kissing him savagely at the same time. She broke the fierce kiss, her body craving air.

"Edward…touch me…please, …" she panted out.

He obliged, sliding his hand down her waist and slipping it between their bodies.

"You too, Edward…I can feel, you want this too…" She whispered as he grew even harder against her back.

Her hands reached behind her, wrapping firmly around his shaft. Their bodies moved sinuously together as they touched each other with frantic hands and each roll of their hips. Their breathing became even more ragged, their kisses short and savage as they pulled each other closer to the edge.

"Edward…can't hold on much longer…" Bella panted , leaning forward, her breath ghosting over his ear, making him shiver.

"Me, too, Bells…God…your hands….so good…" Edward husked out.

"Edward…I…Inside me…please."

"Bella….Come for me. Now."

Her head flew back as her body finally toppled over the edge. Her center throbbed, her release pulsing out over Edward's hand and stomach. Edward continued to stroke her through her orgasm while his own body bucked into her hands. Coming down from her high, Bella ceased her strokes, wanting to get Edward there, inside her.

Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly, tilting her head, hands running up and down his arms. Their lips moved against each other hungrily. Opening her eyes slightly Bella could see his hands curling into rigid fists on the green carpeted floor, tensed from self-control and anticipation. Feeling more confident because of his consideration not to hurt or scare her by taking control, Bella slowly shifted, lifting her hips until she slowly lowered herself down so she fully sat all her weight on him, engulfing his length, feeling him, hard and hot between her legs.

She removed her lips from his as they both moaned, and leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Their breaths were slow and heavy, his strong chest rising and falling against her own as Edward sat up, meeting Bella's rhythm perfectly.

Bella began to gyrate her hips, pressing down. She could feel his arousal pulsing as she rocked on top of him, the delicious friction intensifying. Edward let out a low hiss, his head falling back once more, hips jerking as if to push in deeper and harder. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head drop onto the crook of his neck, her breathing strained. "Edward," she whimpered quietly, needing to say his name as electrical currents shot through her from their movements. She could feel his pubic bone rubbing her, and out of raw desire tilted her hips forward, letting the movement rub her bundle of nerves, as their breathing changed to a near gasping.

At Bella's sensual movements, Edward let out a loud groan and, grabbed her hips roughly and rocked her faster and harder on top of him. She cried out into his skin, biting down to muffle it. Edward growled at that, his hands tightening to the point of forming light bruises. He lifted himself off of the floor slightly, still pushing her down as hard as he could. Bella threw her head back in ecstasy, the feeling of loss of restraint unbelievable. It was too much when her world exploded as she grabbed onto his shoulders and let out a guttural cry.

A few powerful strokes later and Edward's body went rigid, his head slamming back into the carpet as he came, spilling deeply inside her body.

"Christ, Bella!" Edward called out, his screams dying out into hoarsely panted words as he calmed down.

Bella collapsed onto Edward, their bodies quivering, struggling to come down from their orgasmic highs. She shifted her body to lay beside him, pulling Edward onto his side as well. They lay there in each other's arms, allowing their hearts and breathing patterns to lull back to normal. Their faces slipped into matching lopsided grins as they lay there looking at each other.

Edward bent over, searching for and finding the remote on the ground near Bella's pants. He flipped off the TV and turned off the twinkle lights of the tree before grabbing the faded quilt from the arm of the sofa and pulling it over them both as he settled back into Bella's arms. They curled together, letting the post-orgasmic urge to sleep lull them into unconsciousness. Before Edward slipped under, he had one last thought.

"Hey Bells…"

"Hmm...?"

"We should totally wrestle for the remote more often…" Edward said, the words laden with his trade-mark lopsided grin.

Bella didn't respond with words, instead choosing to pinch his ass hard.

"Ow! You really shouldn't have done that Bells…wait till I get up…I am so going to have to get you back for that one…" Edward said.

"Whatever, Edward…shut up and go to sleep…" Bella mumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes at her. Even though she couldn't see him do it, he knew his Bella too well. He tilted forward and latched onto her grinning mouth with his own, kissing her into silence and submission.

"Bella?" Edward mumbled when he finally broke the kiss.

"Mmm...yes?"

He looked down at her sleepy face, stroking her cheek with the pad of this thumb, "Crazy girl. I love you, Bella. So, so very much."

"Mmm okay."

Edward half-sighed, half-groaned, "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry…Christmas…love…" she said as she settled deeper into his embrace and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked my entry for the contest (:**

**Reviews are like maple syrup.**

**Impossible to live without. Drop me one, and I'll personally see to it you get your own Syrupward in your stocking.**


End file.
